Adoption
by batgirl15
Summary: Lucy Foster is a sixteen and an orphan. The Cullen's decided to adopt her. What happens when she becomes an imprint. Things start to go bad when her old friends from her old life come into her new life. And Lucy is forced to choose between her old life and new life. What will she choose. Read to find out.


Carlisle's P.o.v

I can't wait. Me and my wife Esme were going to adopt a kid. But Esme couldn't decide which one she wanted. Emmett and Alice were bouncing in the back seat. While the others looked well worried. We stopped in front of the adoption center. "This is the adoption center, it looks more a house," Edward muttered. We walked in. To meet up with the owner lady. "Hello can i help you," The lady smiled. "Yes me and my family would like to adopt a kid," I said with a smile. She nodded and said "Follow me". We walked into a room that was crowded with teens and children. But one teen caught my eye. She was standing in the far corner. She had smooth wavy blonde hair. With a heart shaped face. and Hazel eyes. She had a frown on her face. Her clothes were messy. She seem really shy. "Who is that? I heard Esme ask. "That is Lucinda Foster, prefers to be called Lucy she has been here for a month," said Mrs. Smith. "LUCY!" Mrs. Smith called. Lucy looked up as her name was called. She came up to us.

* * *

Edward's P.o.v

Me and my siblings sat outside while Carlisle and Esme were talking to the adoption lady. They were really going to adopt Lucy. Whom i kept glancing at. I'm worried about her. I mean i know its normal to worry about your sister. But our situation is different. I'm surprised Rosalie likes her. Maybe it's a blonde thing. She is nice though. She seems to get along with Bella fine.

* * *

Rosalie's P.o.v

Lucy is so nice and pretty. If you looked really close. She would remained you of a younger human version of me. She looked so fragile and small. But i saw something that shocked me the most. She had a scar on her right wrist. A few minutes later Carlisle and Esme came out. They had smiles on their faces. "It's official Lucy is now part of our family," Esme said with a bright smile. This all caused us to cheer excitedly. Well expect Edward. He groaned. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Emmett's P.o.v

A new human sister to make fun of. Well beside Bella of course. I looked at the small girl named Lucy. She was going to be the best sister ever. I am going to kill, who ever hurts her. No matter who it is. The girls took Lucy out to buy clothes. While the guys and me got her room ready for her. When we were done. We waited for the girls to get home. Lucy came in with Alice. She smiled at me. "Hi Emmy bear," She said. "Ooh you guys have a guitar," She said. I nodded and said "you play". She smiled and nodded. "Play us something please," Esme said. I remember what Carlisle told us. _Give her time to trust you._ She sung so beautifully. "So on monday you start school," Esme said once she was done. "So you will be a sophomore," Carlisle said. She nodded. "We will be there for you no matter what," Alice said. She fell asleep after a while. We all went upstairs to pretend to sleep too.

* * *

Lucy's P.o.v

They are vampires. I can tell. Because my parents were killed by one as well. But i was saved by a black wolf. I never got to say thank you. I woke up the next morning. It was Saturday. Carlisle went to work. Esme went food shopping. Alice and Bella went shopping. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all went hiking in the mountains. So i wandered. Before i knew it. I was standing in front in the woods of La push. I heard growling. I gulped. Hoping it wasn't a red eyed vampire. Instead it was a gray with black spots wolf. Beside it was other wolfs. I could sit here and name out the colors. But i'm too lazy. I whimpered. I saw that same black wolf, that saved me when i was nine. "Please don't hurt me," I whispered as i stared at the ground. I looked into the eyes of the gray with black spots wolf. And i felt different. They all ran off into the trees. And came back as guys and girl. I smiled. "What's your name little one," One said. "Lucy and i'm not little," I said. A boy came up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I found it very comforting. So this one was the gray with black spots wolf. "Ignore him sweetheart i'm Embry," He said. I blushed at the name sweetheart. He smiled. "Embry stop flirting with the girl and just ask her out," Another one said. "I'm Jake," He said. "So you want to go get dinner sometime," Embry said blushing. "I'd like that," I said. "Okay now that Embry has his girl lets go i'm sure Emily has food waiting," A third said. "I'm Sam," He said. Everyone else introduced themselves. I turned to leave. I turned my head and Looked at Sam and said "Oh and thanks for saving me a month ago". I left after that. I walked into the house. To see Esme. She hugged me and said "I was so worried". "I'm fine mom," I say. She looked at me surprised. But smiled at me. "We are going to have to tell Carlisle and the others," She said. "Do we have too," I whined. "Yes we have to tell Carlisle," She said. "Tell me what," Dad said walking in. I gulped. Oh boy i am in so much trouble.


End file.
